Live On
by Fanficq
Summary: A Rali fanfic. Finished! Alison makes a choice to sacrifice herself so that Rafe can lead a happier life. But will he make it to her in time to save her?


Alison stood in her bedroom glaring at her fiancé.Joshua.  
  
"Just think my pet. In less than two hours you will become a vampire.and better yet, my bride."  
  
"Why are you doing this Joshua?" Alison said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why? Well there are two reasons. The first one is I want you. I want you to be my bride, and help me rule this new kingdom that will be soon arising. The second reason is I want your Rafe, the slayer, to suffer. And I know the thought of you being my bride, and a vampire, would make him suffer severely."  
  
Alison just stared at him with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Don't fight this Alison. There is no way out of it. Just except it. Don't make it so hard on yourself." He then placed a hand on her face but she slapped it away. He then said, "You have such a spark." He then walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Alison sat on her bed and screamed. Letting out her anger in the only way that she could. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Only a little while ago her and Rafe were planning their own wedding, and now.she was to be married against her will and become a vampire, something she had been fighting for so long.  
  
The worst part was what this would do to Rafe. After Joshua made Alison his bride, Rafe would spend the rest of his life fighting for her. And it would be a hopeless battle. One that could not be one. His life would be a living hell, all because of her.  
  
There had to be a way out of this. A way so Rafe would not get hurt. She thought for a few seconds and then it came to her.  
  
"Oh God, I couldn't. That would only hurt him."  
  
She thought her idea some more and came to the conclusion that that was the way where he would be the least hurt, at least long term speaking. He would be devastated at first, but in time he could move on. She had to do it. Alison had to kill herself so that Rafe could move on and live a normal life. She had to do it soon before it was too late. But before she did that she had to do one thing. She sat down at the desk and took out a pen and a piece of paper.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Rafe, Ian, and Lucy were in the woods behind Joshua's estate going over their weapons and strategy.  
  
"I think this will work cousin, I really do." Lucy said.  
  
"I hope it does. If this doesn't work, Alison will be married to that monster.and turned." Rafe said dividing up the weapons.  
  
Ian put a comforting hand on Rafe's shoulder. "It'll work. Don't worry, by tonight the two of you will be safe at home."  
  
"I hope so." They then headed towards the house. When they got to the back gate they stopped.  
  
"So you know the plan, you two try to hold back some of the vampires, and I will go find Alison."  
  
"Good luck, Rafe." Lucy said.  
  
They then went their separate ways, Lucy and Ian around the back, Rafe through the front.  
  
Ian and Lucy barged in through the back door where there were all of Joshua's minions, in formal wear, prepping for the wedding. Ian turned to Lucy and said, "Here we go. Ready?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Ready."  
  
They then broke apart and started trying to slay them.  
  
Meanwhile Rafe had just walked in through the front door. He spotted Joshua who was fixing his tie in a mirror, humming the wedding march. Joshua soon saw Rafe standing at the edge of the room, so he turned around.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it Rafe. Especially since I made sure that your wedding invitation would get lost in the mail."  
  
Rafe shrugged his shoulders. "Well you know me, I would never miss one of your spectacular events. I even got you a pre-wedding present." Rafe then pulled a stake from the inside of his jacket.  
  
Joshua's fangs quickly appeared and he hissed at Rafe, heading towards him. When Joshua got right up to him, Rafe had to act fast. He lifted the stake and drived it into his heart. Joshua grabbed the stake and yelled in pain, then fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Rafe then left the room, in search of Alison. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
At the moment that Rafe had killed Joshua Alison had slipped the piece of paper that she had been writing on inside an envelope. She closed the envelope and addressed it to its intended receiver. She then neatly placed it on the desk.  
  
After she made sure the envelope was in view she walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and rummaged under some clothing before she found what she had been looking for, a four-inch long dagger. She touched the blade with her finger, and found out that it was very sharp.  
  
She looked at the dagger and had a moment of weakness; she couldn't possibly do this. "Oh God, give me strength." She took off the locket that she wore on her neck and opened it. Inside was a little picture of Rafe. She kissed her finger and gently placed it on his face, then put it back on her neck.  
  
She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She closed her eyes and plunged the dagger into her stomach. At that moment Rafe barged in through her door. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rafe had walked in just in time to see Alison do this. After she stabbed herself she pulled out the dagger and fell to the floor.  
  
"Alison!" Rafe yelled running to her.  
  
He quickly but gently rolled her on her back so he could see the wound. It appeared to be deep, and there was so much blood. "Alison! Oh my God. Why did you do this?" He said as he ripped off his shirt, placing it on her would to prevent even more blood from coming out.  
  
"H.Hold me."  
  
Rafe gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Alison.why?"  
  
"I didn't want you to have to spend the rest of your life fighting for me. This was the.only w...way for you to move on.and live a happy life."  
  
"Oh God, Alison. I don't want to live my life without you. I love you so much." He said trying to hold back his tears.  
  
Alison just realized something. "You have to get out of here, Rafe. Joshua.if he finds you."  
  
Rafe gently stroked her hair. "I killed him."  
  
"What?" She asked stunned.  
  
"I just killed him before I found you.Oh God, if I had been here one second earlier."  
  
Alison reached up wiped a tear from his face.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"I love you so much Alison. How can I." He let his tears fall.  
  
"You just will. You are going to have such a wonderful life, Rafe. I just know it. You have so many people that love you."  
  
"Your love is the only love that really matters to me." He said.  
  
Alison turned her head up and kissed him, a deep passionate kiss. "I love you so much Rafe."  
  
"I love you too." He put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. Savoring the sound of her breathing and the feeling of her heart beating. He held her so tightly that no one could take her away from her. A few seconds later her didn't feel the rise of her chest anymore.  
  
"Alison?" He whispered.  
  
There was no response. He tilted her a little so he could get a hold of her wrist and he checked for a pulse. There was none. "No.Alison.Oh God no! Come back to me.please Angel.come back!" He then held her in his arms, crying. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next night Rafe sat in his and Alison's apartment. They had just got the place only a few months ago. They had to many fantastic plans for it.and so many plans for their future. But they were now gone. He held an envelope in his hands. A police officer had given it to him after they finished looking through the house. It had been addressed to him.  
  
He held it in his hands, for the past hour, not having the strength to open it. It had to be from her. He couldn't bare to read her suicide letter. But he knew he had to. He ripped open the letter and read:  
  
My dearest Rafe,  
If you are reading this letter that probably  
means that I am already gone. Please don't blame yourself...I know you so  
well and I know you will. But it was my choice. You know you would do  
anything for me and I would do anything for you.even die. This was the  
only way. If I didn't do this you would be fighting for the rest of your  
life. And that's not what I want for you. I want you to move on, live  
your life to the fullest. I want you to remember that you have so many  
friends and family that loves you. I want you to know that I love you  
with all of my heart. And even though I may be gone.our love will go on  
forever. It will go on forever because you will still be alive, carrying  
our memories. So as long as you live Rafe, our love will live. We have  
had so many happy times, Rafe. The times where we played in the snow,  
went to the movies, out to dinner, took walks in the part, and just when  
we were together. I think the happiest time in my life was that day in  
the barn, the day where we got married. That was the day my life was  
complete, where we devoted ourselves to each other, in front of only God.  
Even though we never had a wedding that was legal in the government eyes,  
ours was real in our hearts and that's all that matter, our vows we made  
to each other. Those were happy times, and I assure you there are so many  
happy times in your future. I love you so much, Rafe Kovich. I can not  
even begin to compare my love for you to anything else in the world. I  
want you to live Rafe. I know that right now you won't want to. But think  
of it this way, the sooner you live, the sooner we can be together  
To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven.  
  
Your Angel,  
Alison  
  
Rafe folded up the letter and put it back in its envelope. He remembered what Alison had said in her letter. He had to live. He knew he couldn't do it right away.but he soon would. He lamed on his bed, closed his eyes and went to a place where he could see Alison, in his dreams.  
  
End  
  
The quote at the end of the letter was by Karen Sunde.  
  
Please review and tell me if you like it! If you want I could add more.maybe make it happy again! 


End file.
